I Guess You Had to Be There
}} Nale takes command of the Linear Guild as they explore the interior of Girard's pyramid. Malack turns the naturally mummified Draketooth family into undead mummies. Qarr finds a funny (to him) joke. Cast * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Malack ◀ ▶ ** Kilkil ◀ ▶ ** Qarr ◀ ▶ * Soul-Muncher ◀ ▶ * The Draketooth Family ** Draketooth with Braided Hair (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Bodice (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Goatee (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Ponytail (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Purple Shirt (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Belt (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth by Entrance ◀ ▶ ** Pictures of the Draketooths on the wall: *** Girard Draketooth (on Genealogical Chart) ◀ ▶ *** Draketooth Genealogy ◀ *** Draketooth Progenitor Dragon ◀ Transcript The Linear Guild explores the pyramid. Nale: I don't know…I just—I know Dad has a scheme he's playing here, I just can't figure it out. Sabine: Baby, you've got this. This is in the bag. Tarquin is dancing on your strings. Nale: Yeah…yeah, you're right. He's working for me. The Gate is totally useless to him without my help. Sabine: Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. Now get in there and take command! Nale and Sabine enter the dining hall with hieroglyphs on the walls. Tarquin and Malack are already inside. Tarquin: —I'm just surprised. I always thought you were against this sort of thing. Malack: I am. But Lord Nergal has blessed us with an abundance of a relatively scarce resource. Malack: If I were not to make full use of it… Malack has raised the Draketooth family, turning them into mummies. Malack: …it would just be rude. Draketooth with Ponytail: make full use Draketooth with Belt: rude Draketooth with Bodice: blessed us Tarquin: Well, Nale, you're in charge here. What's the plan? Nale: We follow the Order of the Stick down into the pyramid. Keep the pressure on them until they find the Gate. Nale: Malack, I want you in back, minions out front. Nale: If we corner them by accident, we can fall back while they fight the mummies for a while. Draketooth with Ponytail: by accident Draketooth with Goatee: find the gate Nale: Dad, since you've got True Seeing, follow the mummies and keep an eye out for any illusions that might be left. Tarquin: As you command, fair leader! Nale: And cut the fake servility. Tarquin: By your will, it shall be so! Nale: Sabine, stay close to me. Sabine: Always, honey. Nale: Kilkil, stay close to my dad. Kilkil: I'm not calling him "honey." Nale: And Zz'dtri— Qarr laughs and points at the Draketooth family tree. Nale: —try to get your imp to stop laughing. Qarr: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha—oh! Oh! Qarr: They're related! They're all—Don't you get it? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! D&D Context * Malack used Create Undead, a 6th level spell, to turn the Draketooths into Mummies. Trivia * The Draketooths were already natural mummies from the dry desert air, as Durkon notes in #842. * This is the final appearance of the various Draketooths portrayed in the Draketooth Genealogy, including the Draketooth Progenitor Dragon. They first appeared in #841. * Qarr has of course just figured out the full impact of the Familicide spell on the Draketooth Family. External Links * 856}} View the comic * 247215}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Create Undead Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid